1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deodorizer device suitable for use in a refrigerator which stores foods and other materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional deodorizer device for use in a refrigerator has a case charged with an absorbent such as activated carbon and is placed in the path of chilled air in the refrigerator so as to absorb and remove any smell generated in the refrigerator. A typical example of the deodorization device of this kind is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 47-22566.
As explained above, the conventional deodorization device makes use of an absorbent such as activated carbon. The absorbent tends to reduce its deodorization effect when used in air having a strong smell. There is a practical limit or saturation level in the capacity of the absorbent for holding odor components. Thus, the absorbent has to be demounted from the deodorization device for replacement or regeneration after a predetermined time of use.